


Our Shared Braincell was concerned, OK!?

by lynisqueen



Series: Those Long School Days [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi, Other, and bc claudes an idiot he points it out, bernadetta has her period in the dining hall, dmitri and claude get a female reproductive system lecture, its ok tho they get a lot of lectures, the boys, those idiot boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynisqueen/pseuds/lynisqueen
Summary: Dmitri and Claude get worried when they see blood trailing down Bernadetta's leg.





	Our Shared Braincell was concerned, OK!?

It was a rather typical day in the dining hall for the three houses. The Golden Deer watched in awe as Raphael shoved food down his throat, the Blue Lions all shook their heads in exhaustion as Sylvain failed to get yet another girl to join them at their table, and the Black Eagles took the time to relax after a hard day of non-stop training.

Bernadetta quietly excused herself to the restroom, with Ferdinand offering to accompany her because he is a lost puppy. She stuttered out a refusal and was on her way. She met Claude’s eyes and turned away, like usual. But Claude’s eyes wandered elsewhere. To her thighs to be exact. Alarm bells immediately went off in his head as he saw a small trail of blood flowing down from her skirt. Her hands flew to cover it and it seemed as though Claude was the only one who noticed it. 

“Bernadetta, you’re bleeding! Are you OK?” He stood and exclaimed. His booming voice alerted the other two tables who all looked concerned. The ladies, however, gave looks of sympathy and told the boys to stop looking. Ingrid smacked Sylvain on the head just when he was about to make his way over to them.

Lysithea and Hilda shot Claude a deadly glare as Leonie harshly pulled him back down. Hushed whispers of arguments could be heard from the Blue Lions table between the boys and the girls and soon the same broke out in the Golden Deer table. Even Marianne looked disappointed in him! The only table that seemed unfazed was the Black Eagles table themselves, shaking their heads and sending bone-chilling gazes Claude’s way. Dorothea got up to follow Bernadetta right away, ‘accidentally’ shoving his shoulder on the way out. Huh, he hadn’t even noticed she’d left.

\---------------

The night ended as most weekend nights did, with the three house leaders in Claude’s dorm. However Edelgard was nowhere to be found. She was never late, she was as straight-edge as they come. However, they soon got their answer when they heard a loud clacking of heels down the hall, and barreling in came said future emperor.

“How DARE you shame her in such a fashion!? I knew you had very little dignity but I had no idea that it was all gone! By the Goddess’ grace, do you two share a singular brain cell!?” She fumed. Ah, this was about Bernadetta.

“I was concerned for her! She was bleeding! She was very clearly hurt in some way, why is it bad I pointed it out?” Claude raised his hands in defense and jumped when she slammed the door closed behind her. 

“I know Bernadetta is a timid person, but that’s no reason to hide an injury. Although I’m rather curious as to why we got lectures from the ladies of our houses but no answers. Why was she bleeding?” Dmitri chimed in to defend his friend.

“Do you… Are you honestly sitting here and telling me you don’t know what a menstrual cycle is?” A look of violent anger was suddenly replaced exasperated exhaustion. Somehow they had managed to age her by 20 years just by asking that question. She excused herself, citing that she would be back in a moment, presumably to cool off. Neither Claude nor Dmitri knew what her deal was. What the hell is menstrual and why is it cycling? True to her word, she returned not even a minute later.

“This boys, right here, is a sanitary towel…”

\-------------

Edelgard finished her lesson on the female reproductive system by plopping down on the floor and asking them to ask their professor if they had anymore questions. Despite the fact that they were still confused on this while 'period' thing, they agreed to ask their teacher tomorrow. They left their respective spots Claude’s bed and threw themselves down beside her. Mid-way through the lesson, Edelgard, Dmitri and himself devised a plan for him to apologize to Bernadetta. Now, inevitably it would be blocked by a furious Dorothea, but that wasn’t something they were gonna dwell at that moment.

They spent the whole night talking about their days, laughing and complaining. Things had become way less tense at Garreg Mach Monastery ever since the church agreed to hand most of its power back to their respective territories. The Empire had begun to have better relations with the church and the other two territories. And with the professor here now, things had gotten so interesting.

They were so happy they got the chance to study at the monastery.


End file.
